La Gran Aventura De Espi
Capitulo 1: La aventura de espi inicia Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Voy a llegar tarde a mi viaje, ya me arreglo y ya salgo Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png: Tranquila hermanita toma tus bayas que cosechastes y rapido ve recuerda escribirme y no meterte en lios Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Lo prometo ahora tengo que ir a la fuente antes de que mis amigas se cansen de esperarme En la fuente Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Que raro solo esta kristal, mejor le digo algo ¡Hola kristal! Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngKristal: Hola espi mira este dibujo que hice Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Te quedo muy bien como se llama el chico que dibujaste Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngKristal: Se llama Oro siempre me gusta dibujarlo, aunque tambien lo dibujo en clase pero esta ves no me regañaran por dibujarlo Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Oye y las otras chicas De repente salen sofi, venu, haruka y marina y asustan a espi Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Ahhh!! Porque me asustan asi Archivo:Cara_de_Cherrim.pngMarina: Esto te ensañara a no llegar tarde Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.pngSofi: Cierto jaja hola espi por que tardaste tanto Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Es que me quede dormida Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.pngVenu: (Con una gota en la cabeza) Tu como siempre tan perezosa Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngHaruka: Hola espi, ya empezamos, estoy anciosa por recorrer la regiòn rainbow Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Si empezemos, vamos a la aventura En el bosque para ir de ciudad Paz a ciudad Floral Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Oigan chicas, ya se hace tarde porque no mejor acampamos aqui Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.pngVenu: Por mi esta bien Ya la noche adentrada Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Oye haruka porque no nos cantas una de tus canciones Archivo:Cara_de_Cherrim.pngMarina: Si carol tu cantas bellisimo Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngHaruka: Esta bien, esta se llama Leave it all to me De repente algo se mueve en los arbustos Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngKristal: Qu-que fu-e e-so Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Tranquila kristal ahora QUE FUE ESO, SAL DE AHI QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPrinplup: Ya ya me llamo prinplup y tu eres Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Me llamo Espi, ella venu, marina, haruka, kristal y sofi Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPrinplup: Bueno que hacen aqui tan tarde Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngKristal: Estamos iniciando nuestra aventura Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPrinplup: Les recomiendo que se regresen a sus casas dicen que el mal esta presente Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.pngVenu: ¿EL-el m-al? Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPrinplup: Si dicen que es la parte malvada de un pokemon legendario, bueno me voy adios espero verlas pronto Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Que raro es ese piplup que dice que hay un mal De repente se oye un grito Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngHaruka: ¿¡QUE FUE ESO!? Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngKristal: AHHH!! UN DUSKNOIR Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPrinplup: ¡Surf! Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.png: Eso no me hiso nada muajaja puño sombrìo Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPrinplup: AHHH Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Nosotras te ayudamos, Bola sombra Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngKristal: Ventisca Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.pngVenu: Megadrenaje Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngHaruka: Rayo Archivo:Cara_de_Cherrim.pngMarina: Rayo solar Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.pngSofi: Llamarada Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.png: Esta ves te salvas pequeño piplup, pero tus amiguitas no te salvaran un dia de estos me entregaras el tesoro Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Bueno ya se fue y prinplup estas bien? Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPrinplup: Si estoy bien gracias a ustedes Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.pngSofi: De nada pero dinos, ¿cual es ese tesoro? Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPrinplup: Bueno el tesoro es.... Continuara Capítulo 2:El mal Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPrinplup: Bueno el tesoro es un secreto, no puedo decir nada Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.pngVenu(con humo en la cabeza): Te salvamos y no nos vas a decir cual es ese tesoro De repente aparece un riolu Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngRukario: Prinplup, te dije que no te perdieras y menos con el tesoro, ay que ver que eres torpe Archivo:Cara_de_Beldum.png: Si prinplup, y quienes son tus amigas Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Me llamo espi Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.pngSofi: Yo sofi Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.pngVenu: Yo venu, y empiezo a curiosar cual es ese tesoro Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngHaruka: Yo haruka, proxima cantante famosa Archivo:Cara_de_Cherrim.pngMarina: Yo marina Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngKristal: Y yo soy kristal Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngRukario: Bueno yo soy rukario y el es beldum, y como ya conocieron a el despistado de prinplup Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.pngPrinplup: Hey! Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.pngVenu: Bueno rukario y beldum diganos lo que todos queremos saber, cual es ese tesoro Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngRukario: El tesoro es una esfera muy valiosa, que quiere el mal, porque nosotros somos un equipo explorador y el mal es un enemigo jurado y el mas buscado de todos Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.pngVenu: Ah gracias por aclarar mi duda Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi (Con una gota en la cabeza): Tanta pregunta para despues un gracias por aclarar mi duda Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.pngSofi: Jaja es cierto Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEspi: Pero quien es ese mal Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngHaruka: No se supone que prinplup nos dijo que era la parte malvada de un pokemon Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngRukario: Si quieren ven este video Hasta aqui puedo por falta de uso de la compu despues sigo XD Comentarios * Hiiii!!!!! Tu historia es muy interesante, gracias por ponerme, sos la mejor, amiga. Pero tenés un pequeño error, en la cacnión que yo iba a cantar pusiste Leave all to me, es Leave it all to me xD Besos!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 20:59 14 oct 2009 (UTC) *olaaaaaaaaaaaaa oye me puedes poner en tu novela como un beldum porfa y que evolucione hasta metagross si bueno gracias esta cali tu novela bueno chao kiss --El Señor Del Espacio y Tiempo Tus mensajes historicos aqui17:29 hora venezuela 14 oct 2009 (UTC) * Hola espi gracias por ponerme x3 esta linda tu pknovela. Firma, --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:26 15 oct 2009 (UTC) *Epiii!!!! gracias por ponerme, oye...( puedo estar loca en tu novela si tu quieres) esta buena y ya me cayo bien bueno GRACIAS ( en mayusculas literalmente) bye --V.M.D.G.L 01:18 16 oct 2009 (UTC) * Hola que tal me puedes poner de aipom y que evoluciono en ambipom gracias te quedo bien atte. Marcela bueno no me e creado una cuenta. *Hola si POR FAVOR me gustaria que me pusieras en tu pokenovela como un riolu. Si me pones en la pokenovela quiero llamarme Rukario. Agur R.Lucario el zorro vasko n_n *Hola de nuevo soy Marcela y si me pones de aipom y evoluciono en ambipom me puedo llamar Mar Gracias